


Perfect

by Dovahlock221



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's thoughts as he lays next to the man he loves most in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

John's POV

I nuzzled my face into his neck and breathed in his scent. Perfect. He always smelled fresh and impeccably clean. He moaned as my breathe tickled his throat. The skin was soft there. Everywhere on him was soft. But this was my favorite. My body laying perfectly against his, as if this is where my body always belonged. My legs were draped over his long skinny ones. I pressed impossibly closer to him and repositoned my head to lay on his chest. I draped my arm across his pale chest, running my palm slowly across the skin.

"John." His voice was deep and it vibrated through my whole body. God, I love his voice. 

"Mmm?" I kept my eyes closed, cherishing this moment and never wanting to loose my grasp on it.

"If you keep this up, I'm going to do something about it," he stated, chuckling.

I opened my eyes and met his gaze. His eyes were a beautiful blue-gray tonight. There are no words to describe the way it feels to have his loving gaze fixed on me.

"Keep what up?" I smiled. I'm sure I looked like a fool with my cheeky grin. He is the only person in the world who could get me to smile like this.

Sherlock opened his arms to exagerate his point. "All this cuddling is driving me crazy, John. Soon, I'm going to want more."

"I'm sorry. It's just-" I sighed, though his words made me melt. "Your perfect."

Sherlock grinned. "John. I am pretty sure that it is you that makes me perfect."

A/N Please review!


End file.
